


Floss

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [68]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Cotton Candy Fluff, Dessert & Sweets, Family, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt introduces Techie to something sweet.</p><p>Techie decides to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



"What is it?" Mitaka asked, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the delicate looking fluff ball Techie held. He watched as the other took some of the fluff and his eyes widened as Techie put it into his mouth. "You can eat that?!" he gasped.

"Matt says it's called candy floss!" Techie explained with a smile. "Try some!" he insisted, offering the treat to Mitaka.

"Are you sure?" Mitaka asked.

"Matt said I could share it with anyone I wanted to," Techie assured him.

With this reassurance, Mitaka reached out and took a small amount of the candy floss. He placed it into his mouth and his eyes widened. "It melted!" he gasped.

"Matt says it's full of sugar and coloring," he said with a nod. "Back on Cursed Earth sugar was banned so I've never had anything like this before. Matt says they have them at festivals and parties!"

"Where did he get it from?" Mitaka asked.

"During his last shore leave."

Mitaka smiled a little as he looked at the rest of the brightly colored candy floss. "You should share some with your brother," he offered.

"You think he'll like it?"

Mitaka nodded his head. "It's his favorite color too."

***

Hux looked at the pink candy floss with a curious frown. "How do I know Matt isn't eating insulation?" he asked.

Techie rolled his eyes and took off a piece, pressing it against his big brother's lips. "He doesn't eat insulation!" he said as his brother's eyebrows rose in surprise at the taste. Hux was silent and Techie looked at him. "How is it?"

"Send Matt in here."

"...why?" Techie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wish to know where to get more of this."

Techie laughed brightly, bouncing on the heels of his feet. "Will you start being nicer to him now?"

"...let's not get ahead of ourselves..."


End file.
